A Princess and her Powers
by FFObsessedxx
Summary: Emma Swan is the daughter of King David and Queen Snow, rulers of one of the strongest kingdoms in all the realms. What happens when one day, a handsome new naval officer turns up in the castle with a bang, leaving Emma with some rather large questions about some rather interesting developments. AU Killian/Emma - Lieutenant Duckling - mostly fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever OUAT fic! I absolutely love Captain Swan in the show, but I also love the fics that are a bit more AU and show different sides to Killian and Emma. On that note, I wanted to create this! It's still early days, but please review with your comments and how you would like their relationship to develop - ultimately this is a CS fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Once Upon a Time (unfortunately!)**

**Chapter 1 - A Broken Glass**

As Emma finished pinning the last piece of hair into her bun, she heard her door swing open.  
"Princess Emma, breakfast is served!" Came the sing-song voice of her chambermaid Ruby, who made a large show out of exaggeratedly curtseying in front of Emma.  
"Ha ha Rubes, very funny" Emma replied, grabbing her best friends arm and pulling her out of the curtsey, with which Ruby feigned shock. At Emma's dead-pan expression, Ruby broke her façade, laughing at her friend's lack of amusement.  
"Come on Em, you've got to let me have a little fun, all these people in the castle are so boring!" She sighed dramatically, linking her arm through Emma's as they left her bedroom and made their way towards the banquet hall.  
"They're not boring, you're just crazy!" Emma laughed, teasing her friend. Ruby stopped for a minute, pursing her lips as if in deep thought.  
"Yeah, I guess you have a good point there," She said seriously, before her and Emma burst out laughing, walking into the banquet hall still chuckling.  
"Morning girls. Ruby, I think your Grandmother wants to see you; she is still in my suite upstairs if you want to go and catch her." Queen Snow greeted, smiling softly at their laughter.  
"Thank you Your Highness, I will go right away!" Ruby said politely, bowing her head.  
"You're welcome Ruby. And please, call me Snow." She replied, smiling warmly at the girl.  
"Thank you, Snow." Ruby corrected, smiling shyly before exiting the room. After she left and Emma took her seat, the hall was filled with the sound of clanking plates and scraping cutlery, as Emma and her parents began their breakfast.

Emma loved her parents and their modesty; despite being one of the most powerful kingdoms in all of the realms, King David and Queen Snow still remained humble and grounded, unlike many other pompous rulers. Emma was taught from a young age that despite being a princess, she was no better than any other person; the only difference was that the people of their kingdom entrusted her family with their lives, and she had grown up knowing that she would do anything to honour their wishes.

Emma was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of smashing glass. Looking up in surprise, her eyes were met by two bright blue orbs staring back at her, the owner of said eyes looking startled. He did not look familiar, his striking eyes and chiselled jaw being something she would definitely remember. He suddenly withdrew his gaze, causing Emma to look down and blush, before he turned to face her parents,  
"I am so sorry Your Majesties, it was an accident, I will clean it up right away, please continue with your breakfast –" He apologised profusely, bending down beginning to collect the broken shards of glass from the floor. Snow jumped up from her seat and crouched down next to the boy, grasping his hands softly and standing him up.  
"It's not a problem dear, these things happen," She assured, slowly opening up his hand to see small cuts on his palms from the glass. "Oh, look at these cuts! Whale, please can you get the cleaning kit for this young man's hands and then can you see to it that the glass is disposed of accordingly." She said, addressing the servant, Victor Whale – a love interest of Ruby's – who nodded and left the room quietly. Snow led to boy to the dinner table and sat him down on one of the chairs, taking the cleaning kit from Whale when he re-entered. She began to carefully disinfect the grazes on his hands. "So young man, I do not recognise your face. I take it you are the younger brother Liam has been boasting about for years now?" She questioned, chuckling softly at the end. The boy nodded softly, a small blush creeping up onto his cheeks.  
"Yes your Majesty, I am Killian Jones. I'm afraid he may have been too complimentary of me, I mean I'm not exactly getting off to a good start." He replied, the blush growing stronger.  
"Well Killian, I don't think that is true. Everyone's first day is the hardest. I remember on the day of my sixteenth birthday, when I officially began my duties as princess, it was absolutely mortifying," She laughed, beginning to dress his wounds now. "Just as I was descending from the throne with the tiara newly placed on my head, my heel got stuck in the hem of my dress, and I ended up sliding down the rest of the steps on my behind. Not to mention this was in front of almost the entire kingdom!" She exclaimed, her smile becoming wider at the laughter coming from the young man in front of her. "But luckily, my mother in all her grace, met me at the bottom of the steps, lifted me up, dusted me off and turned me back towards the crowd as if nothing had happened. No-one dared to argue with the Queen, and so no-one mentioned it again!" She chuckled, tying up the dressing on his hands, before grasping his shoulders and standing him up. "Don't let one small hurdle stop you; if Liam was telling the truth, which I'm sure he was, you will be a large asset to our team in this castle. Welcome to the Charming Castle Killian, I hope you enjoy your time here." She said, bowing her head at him in greeting.  
"Thank you Your Highness, I will serve your kingdom with all the dedication I have." He said, bowing at her, turning and doing the same towards Emma and her father before leaving the banquet hall.

Queen Snow sat down at her place at the table and began eating, ignoring the questioning gazes of David and Emma. Emma just shrugged, putting it down to one of her mother's random and frequent displays of kindness. Whilst she ate, she still could not get those bright blue orbs out of her mind.

As Emma wandered through the halls, she felt a sudden desire to go out to the front balcony. Stepping into the fresh, sea-filled air, she looked across the vast ocean just outside the castle. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the familiar smell and let it envelop her senses, relaxing the muscles that had become tight throughout the day. Slowly opening her eyes, she let her gaze scan the harbour, looking at the boats and ships that were so familiar to her. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of an unfamiliar boat, slightly worn but still evidently well-loved, the sign saying _The Jolly Roger_ as bright as if it was newly painted. Her head titled slightly, wondering who the owner of this new arrival could be. No more than a few seconds later, said owner climbed up from below deck, wearing nothing more than loose woven trousers. Emma's jaw dropped when she realised that the owner was none other than Killian Jones, the young man from breakfast. Her eyes widened as she admired his sculpted form, strong arms, toned abs and slightly tanned skin from frequent sun exposure. His gaze travelled up to the castle, as if he knew she was watching. Emma ducked down hastily, hoping that he was not able to see her from his distance, especially not her burning cheeks and gaping mouth. After a few moments, she stood and slowly looked over the balcony and back to the boat, hoping that the owner would be distracted once again. No such luck. He grinned up at her, clearly having caught her staring before, waving softly before nodding and disappearing back below deck. Emma squeaked in embarrassment, going to put her face in her hands, before she stopped abruptly, staring at the sight before her. Her hands were _glowing. _She flexed and un-flexed her fingers, but the white light still continued to emanate from her fingers. Shoving her hands into her pockets for fear of someone seeing her, she hurried back inside, vowing to figure out not only what this weird thing with her hands was, but also what she was going to do about her other problem: the stunningly handsome new servant.

**So there is the first chapter, I hope you liked it! The next chapter is coming up very shortly :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, it means a lot! I'm still really new to writing OUAT fanfic, but please don't be shy in giving reviews - I love feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Emma ran inside, rushing through the castle hallway until she found her bedroom and ran inside, swinging the doors shut behind her. Once she was alone, she pulled her hands out from where they had been shoved into her pockets, opening and closing them again and again, willing the white light to fade from her palms. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly outwards, forcing herself to relax. Much to her surprise, when she opened up her eyes, her palms had returned back to their normal colour, no evidence of the light ever being there. Frowning, she shoved her hands back into her pockets and made her way back to the castle halls.

_Meanwhile…_

Killian chuckled to himself as he descended the steps below deck, thinking of the beautiful blush that had risen on the princess' cheeks, visible even from the distance. He set about cleaning the boat, his mind replaying this morning's events. He cringed now just remembering it. He had walked into the banquet hall, set to make a good impression on his new employers. It wasn't even part of his job to serve drinks, he was just a naval officer for god's sake! Still, he thought he was being wise, offering to assist the kitchen staff in bringing the royal family their breakfast, thinking that he could formally introduce himself to the King and Queen. He had not accounted for the beautiful blonde seated with them at the table. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on her, his whole focus suddenly fixating on her like she was the only person in the room. He didn't realise he had lost his composure before it was too late, the glass jug already in shatters on the floor. His awe grew further when the girl met his eyes, her green orbs staring at him with such intensity it felt like she could see into his soul. He tore his eyes from her as a small blush rose onto the girl's cheeks, making sure to apologise profusely to the King and Queen for his disturbance.

Another surprise was the Queen herself; her calming presence and caring nature something largely unfamiliar to Killian, especially coming from a Queen. He didn't understand why, but he felt himself relaxing in her company, even laughing at the story she told him. Killian began to understand why Liam was so insistent on them moving to this kingdom, the kind and modest nature of the rulers evident even in his brief meeting with them. His mind inevitably went back to the green-eyed girl. He had never felt such a sudden connection with anyone before in his life. It was silly to even entertain the thought of her reciprocating his feelings, but he still let his mind ponder the image of the alluring blonde.

That was why he was so surprised to see her standing on the balcony, her gaze evidently fixed on him. He laughed as he saw her duck below the balcony, only serving to confirm his suspicions that she was, in fact, staring at him. He saw her rise slowly and peek back over the balcony, and so he waved softly at her, alerting her that she had been caught. His laughter grew as she smiled shyly, before he turned around and stepped below deck, leaving him where he is now.

As he cleaned the boat, he stumbled across an old jewellery box; judging by the thick layer of dust covering it, he suspected it hadn't been touched since his mother's passing when he was just nine years old. Even ten years after her death, he could still picture her bright blue eyes radiating with joy every time she was with Killian and Liam. He knew that was the reason his father could not bring himself to raise Killian any further; those bright blue eyes still lived on in Killian, his face a living reminder of his lost love. From that day on he had been raised by Liam, who at the time was only fifteen, but managed to secure the two boys safe passage on a passing naval fleet, leaving them where they are now. A 25 year old naval captain, and a 19 year old naval officer. He was proud of how far they had come.

Lifting the lid on the box carefully, he rummaged through the old, worn jewellery. Finding nothing, he was about to close the box when he felt something like velvet secured to the lid. Lifting the lid higher, he saw a small velvet bag attached to the roof. Removing it gently, he opened the drawstrings of the small bag and tipped it up into his palm, two items falling out: a necklace and a tiny piece of scroll. Unwrapping the paper, he began to read the note:

_To my dearest Killian, _

_I presume that if have found this, I am no longer with you. I left this necklace here for safe-keeping, knowing that one day, you would find it. I know how much you adored this boat. _

_I am not sure how much time has elapsed since my passing, but I know that you will have found this now because you are ready. This necklace, son, is very special. I wore it every day for many years, until I knew, in my heart, I had to leave it here for you. _

_Its purpose you are yet to discover, however remember this: give it to the one who shines the most brightly, and follow them to the end of the realms. _

_I love you, my dear Killian, and please send my love to your brave brother Liam. _

_Yours forever,_

_Mother. _

By the time he had finished reading the letter, tears had stained the paper, causing some of the ink to run. Clasping the necklace by its chain, he held it up and examined it. It was a simple, small circle on a thin, silver chain, a small diamond encased in the circle. Tucking the letter carefully into his satchel, he took the necklace and placed it over his head, the chain long enough that the diamond fell just below his breast bone. Wiping away the fallen tears from his cheeks, he lifted his head up with conviction.

"I will honour your wish Mother."

"So Emma, I heard you had a bit of a run in with the handsome new naval officer this morning," Ruby said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.  
"Not really, he just dropped something in the hall where we were having breakfast, it was nothing dramatic," Emma stated, eyes pointedly focused on the book that was perched in her lap.  
"So you're not denying he is handsome?" Ruby said, a teasing smile growing on her face. Emma looked up at Ruby, attempting an _'are you serious?'_ face, but the rising blush on her cheeks gave her true thoughts away.  
"Oh my god, you totally like him!" Ruby squealed, dropping the pillow she had previously been fluffing before running over to Emma and jumping onto the bed.  
"You do realise people would think it was improper if they saw my chambermaid lounging around on my bed like this," Emma said, eyes still fixed on the words in front of her, although she had stopped reading a while ago.  
"Oh come on Em, I know you don't give a crap about things like that. Plus, everyone in the castle knows that we're best friends, so wouldn't even question it. No quit avoiding my question and answer me!" She said, nudging her friend in the shoulder. Emma made a dramatic show of slamming closed the book, resting it on her bedside table before turning back to her friend.  
"What?" She said, acting like she hadn't heard every word of Ruby's accusation.  
"I said, do you like the new naval officer, Killian Jones I think his name is?" Ruby said, a knowing smile on her face.  
"To be honest, I barely even remember him, sorry," Emma said, playing with a loose thread on her bedspread.  
"Oh my god, even if I didn't know you so well, I would be able to tell that was a lie!" Ruby laughed, rolling her eyes light-heartedly at Emma.  
"Hey! That was not a lie!" She replied, almost petulantly.  
"Okay," Ruby said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Emma grabbed the pillow from behind her and threw it at her best friend's face, a loud cackle sounding from her when she saw the look of surprise on Ruby's face.  
"That is it. You're on!" Ruby declared, picking up another pillow before hurling it at Emma, who had already jumped off the bed in an attempt to dodge the flying pillow. When it hit her square in the face, Ruby let out a loud cheer, being greeted seconds after by her own pillow to the face. Minutes later, the girls were both slumped over in the bed after a full-blown pillow war. Sobering up, Ruby turned round to lay on her stomach, facing Emma.

"Seriously Em, I have known you for nearly 12 years now, and never have you shown an interest in a guy."  
"I mean, obviously he was absolutely gorgeous, but when he looked at me, I felt like he was literally staring into my soul…is that dumb?" Emma said, embarrassment plain on her features.  
"No! When I first met Whale, I felt the exact same thing. Granted he was a bit more of a jackass than Killian, but despite that we just had a connection. Don't rule anything out just yet. Maybe try and let down some of those walls you built up so high." Ruby said, squeezing Emma's leg in reassurance before hopping off the bed to finish off her work tidying Emma's room. As Emma looked down at her fingers that were still nervously playing with the piece of loose thread, she noticed her finger tips had become as white as snow, emitting a soft glow of light. Confused, Emma brought her hand up and rested her fingers against her cheek, a sudden wave of calm washing over her entire body as the skin came into contact with the glowing. Lifting her hand from her face, she looked down to see that the glowing had ceased. _How weird, _she thought to herself, her lips pursing in thought. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back against the headboard of her bed. Before she knew it, the relaxing waves pulled her deeper, helping her drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Thanks again for reading, please make sure to review and spread the word! For chapter updates follow me on twitter haler_lovatic! Let me know if my fic sent you to my twitter and I will make sure to follow back :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so happy with the response I have got so far for this new fic! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed - I appreciate it so much! Just to let you guys know, I will be away for the next week so this will be the last post until at least next Friday, but I will post again ASAP, stay with me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3 - A Strange Meeting**

Killian was sat round a large circular table, surrounded by powerful people from their kingdom, in awe still at the power yet peacefulness of this kingdom. The only reason he had been asked to attend was because Liam, his brother, had suggested it would be good for his second in command to learn the ropes of the naval tactics. So, here he was, face to face with the King and Queen discussing battle plans to protect the entire kingdom.

"I still think there is a way to go about this without wreaking havoc over the people of her kingdom!" Snow exclaimed, her hand slamming down on top of the map of the Enchanted Forest.  
"But Snow, you know that there is no other way she can be stopped. The Evil Queen will not cease until she has our heads!" The King pleaded, his hand resting to cover Snow's tightly balled fist on the table. As soon as his hand touched hers, she instantly relaxed, her anger subsiding to despair.  
"I know David, but I also know what it is like to be under her control and it is not fair that the people of her kingdom have to suffer. I know that somewhere, deep inside of her, is the Regina I knew long ago. She can be saved." Snow declared, resolve planted firmly on her features. Knowing the will of the Queen well, none of the men at the table argued, following her with complete trust and conviction.  
"Okay, then that is settled. We will meet again next week to discuss some new alternatives. Thank you for your time." The King announced, bowing his head at the people around the table, giving permission for them to leave.

Killian stood up to make his exit when a warm hand tapped his shoulder. Spinning on his heel, he turned around to see the Queen smiling up at him.  
"Hello Killian, I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to speak to you before the meeting. I just wanted to know how your first few weeks have been going," Snow said, walking beside Killian as they exited the room.  
"Thank you your Highness. I am thoroughly enjoying my time here; it is refreshing being in such a peaceful kingdom. I had the pleasure of going into a nearby fishing town last week and got to chat to some of the local merchants – you're people speak very highly of you Queen Snow." Killian said politely.  
"Thank you Killian, I try my hardest to be the best, most fair ruler I can be. It is nice to hear that the people of this kingdom appreciate it," She replied, smiling happily, her love for her people clearly evident. The chatted for a small while longer about some of the battle tactics Killian was familiar with, the Queen surprising him with her vast knowledge of warfare. In most other kingdoms, the Queen did not get involved with any form of battle, but Snow was the complete opposite, her knowledge and skill equalling that of skilled warfare leaders.

Stopping in the main foyer of the castle, the Queen turning to face Killian.  
"It was nice talking to you Killian, I hope to catch up with you before the next meeting. I am intrigued to hear more about some of these battle tactics you speak of. Until next week." Snow said, bowing slightly before disappearing down the hallway. Killian had just turned around to leave through the castle doors when he collided with another body and a mound of freshly washed linen. He heard a shriek of surprise before his butt collided with the marble floor, the sheets flying up in the air. Looking up in a daze, he saw a tall brunette opposite him in a similar position, one of the sheets half-covering her head. He reached forward and tugged at it gently, freeing her from the sheet. He stood up and then offered her his hand, helping her to her feet.  
"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I-"  
"Honestly, it's not a problem. Do you want a hand?" Killian said, interrupting the tall girl from her stammering. The relief washed over her face as she nodded eagerly, bending down to pick up some of the sheets. Killian copied her actions, picking up a pile of sheets so high he could barely see over the top of them.  
"So, Miss…?" Killian questioned.  
"Ruby."  
"Miss Ruby, where do you need to take these sheets to?" He asked.  
"Well I need to take this pile up to the master suite, but yours needs to be taken somewhere else. I will show you where on our way there," She said smiling, "thank you Mr…?"  
"Jones. Killian Jones." A knowing smile crossed her face quickly, before she covered with a cough, smiling innocently.

The pair stared walking up a large flight of stairs, Killian looking in awe at the decadence of the castle as they walked further into its halls. Ruby stopped them just before they reached a crossroads in the hall.  
"You need to take those sheets to the room at the end of that corridor, okay? I am just heading up a little bit further, but I will meet you back here when you're done." She said, before continuing to walk up the hallway. Killian headed in the direction she had told him, until he came to a stop at two big double doors, small flowers decorating the bronze doorknobs. He knocked softly, not wanting to alarm anyone who may be inside. Hearing no response, he entered the room, shifting the pile of sheets to be able to open the door, the sheets now blocking his sight. He heard a small grunt before he felt a pillow meet his stomach.  
"Ruby, I told you Saturday's are my sleep in days. Who is even up this fucking early on a weekend?!" A female voice grumbled. Killian moved the sheets in his arms, allowing himself to see a small figure lying face down in a large bed, her golden hair strewn over the pillow. This was the Princess that had stopped him in his tracks a few weeks previous. He chuckled softly to himself.  
"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't know that Saturday was your 'sleep in' day. I will leave you in peace," Killian said, barely withholding the laughter in his chest. The girl sat up in shock at the familiar voice, her face turning bright scarlet when she realised who it was standing in her door way.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't realise it was you, why isn't Ruby here? Never mind, this was probably one of her wise ideas. How did she convince you to do this? I don't care, I am just so sorry, I-" Her ramblings ceased immediately when she realised she was wearing just a thin, silk night gown, which was now resting precariously high on her thighs. She grabbed at her duvet, pulling it up to cover her body. His gaze followed hers and he looked away quickly as he realised her apparent state of dress. His brain replayed the image of her toned, pale legs, his trousers becoming tighter as he willed himself to focus on anything but her lack of clothing.  
"It is not a problem Princess, it is my fault for barging in on you without alerting you of my presence. It was un-gentleman like and I owe you my sincerest apologies." Killian said, before turning to leave her bedroom.  
"Wait!" She said. Killian turned round, surprise clear on his features. "It's Emma," She smiled, looking up at him through her eyelashes, unaware of how alluring she looked to Killian right now.  
"Killian." He replied, nodding his head in greeting. "It was nice to meet you again, Emma." He smiled, her name rolling almost seductively off of his tongue. Her answering blush was all Killian needed, a lopsided grin spreading across his face as he exited her room. As he walked back down the hallway, he saw Ruby standing at their designated meeting place, a knowing smile growing on her face when she saw his expression.  
"So how pissed is she right now at me?" Ruby asked, her grin growing as he came closer. Killian's answering laugh sounded through the entire hallway.

_Meanwhile..._

When Killian left the room Emma let out a big sigh of relief. She could feel her attraction to him grow even in the mere minutes they had spent together. She let her duvet drop from her shoulders and stood up from her bed, stretching out her tired body. As she did so, she saw the, now familiar, bright light emanating from her hands once again. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed the first dress she could find and made her way downstairs, her resolve set. She needed answers. Now.

Grabbing a light torch from its holder, she made her way down the winding caves, shivering with the cold, eerie feel of the place. She stopped when she came to the last bend, breathing out calmly one more time, before she rounded the corner. She heard his laugh before she saw him.  
"Hello dearie, here to make a deal?" He said, wide eyes boring into hers through the bars of his cell, even from where she stood in the shadows.  
"No, I've come to ask for some…information," Emma said, picking her words carefully.  
"What could I, Rumpelstiltskin, possibly know that is of any use to the dear, darling Princess?" He said, his words becoming bitterer towards the end of the sentence. Emma ignored his taunting, squaring her shoulders as she stepped forward into the light, her hands held out in front of her. His eyes grew wider at the sight in front of him, his hands thrusting through the bars of his cage to grab hold of her. As his skin met hers, a beam of white light blinded them. When the light faded, Emma looked and saw Rumpelstiltskin lying in a heap at the back of his cell, eyes wide with fear.  
"No. It can't be…" He said, standing up on shaking legs, walking towards her with more trepidation than before.  
"What? It can't be what?!" Emma exclaimed, fear running through her veins. What had caused that light?  
"I thought she said she had it under control. I thought she said it would never come to this…" He murmured, beginning to pace inside the cell.  
"Come to what?! What is going on?!" Emma said, becoming more hysterical by the second. His eyes met hers, his fear plainly written on his face.  
"The light. It is you. It's too late. The light. It is you. It's too late. The light. It is you. It's too late…" He said, repeating the same three statements over and over again. Emma retreated slowly out of the sight of the man pacing in his cage, turning around before running through the rest of the caves, not looking back.

When she reached the entrance to the tunnels, she slumped against the wall, her chest heaving with exertion and her brain fogged with confusion. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, jumping in fright before turning around, coming face to face with the castle's therapist, Belle.  
"Princess, is everything okay?" She asked, concern clear on her face. Emma nodded, pushing her still beaming hands behind her back to prevent the lady from seeing them.  
"Did you just visit Rumpelstiltskin?" She questioned. Emma nodded again, still not being able to find her voice. Belle rested her arm around Emma's shoulders and led her towards a small bench outside the doors to the caves. "What you need to understand about Rumple is that he is a very powerful man, but he has been through a lot in his life, so what he says can sometimes be very jumbled up. Whatever he said to you, try not to let it affect you too much. He has a lot of pain in his heart, so he tends to have violent outbursts in the attempt to make you feel as much pain as he does. He is a good man, I am sure of it. There is a heart in that chest, and there is good in that man." Belle said, attempting to soothe Emma. Emma nodded in response to Belle's words, before standing up and leaving, making her way back upstairs to the castle. Her mind was still whirring with the events that had just occurred: Emma was not concerned by some inane ramblings of the madman Belle had described – she was scared by the conviction in the skilled sorcerer's words. The light. It is her. It's too late.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I hope you liked it, please be sure to share and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, as I said in the last chapter I was away all last week, so I couldn't update! I'm back now, so the chapters will be being updated a lot more regularly from now on. Thanks for reading, please share and review!**

**Chapter 4 - Meeting Her**

The next day, Emma found herself scouring the shelves of the Palace Library, grabbing every book she could find that had any sort of reference to light. The words of Rumpelstiltskin had replayed in her mind for hours since their meeting, her gut insisting that the words contained more than just some ramblings of a lunatic. As she began to flick through the pages, her frustration grew, finding only useless information, like how light can 'fluff one's aura' or 'heal one's fatigue' _bla bla bla. _Emma could find nothing of value. Sighing in defeat, she stood up and began placing the books back on the shelves.

_Thud._ Emma spun round in surprise, her eyes meeting a now open book that had fallen from the bookshelf onto the table. Peering to look at the old, worn page, she saw only the words '_The Light that shines the brightest'. _Gasping in shock, Emma looked around the large room, searching for whoever had caused the book to fall. Finding no-one, she sat down slowly in the chair, keeping her gaze firmly on the book. Tentatively, she let her fingers trace the fraying edges of the page. Suddenly, her gaze was overcome with a bright white light, causing her eyes to close involuntarily. When she re-opened them, she was no longer in the library. Staring around at the completely empty space, Emma was terrified.

"Ah, you have arrived," Emma jumped in fright, turning to see a tall brunette woman standing in front of her, her white gown billowing around her.  
"Sorry, what?!" Emma asked, staring at the woman incredulously.  
"Oops, I guess I should explain," The woman smiled with a small laugh. "You have been brought here because you are next in line to inherit the light. It is only reveals itself in your family when it chooses, and this time, it has chosen you." Emma's face was clearly one of shock. "The reason you are only finding out about this now, is because unfortunately, I failed in my duty to you," The woman said, despair so deep on her features, Emma could almost feel it herself.  
"What happened?" Emma asked softly.  
"I died," The woman's voice cracked on the word. "I was put on this realm to protect you, and I failed. For that I am deeply sorry." Now Emma was confused.  
"I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Emma said softly, trying to soothe the woman. "Anyway what do you mean 'protect me'?"  
"Our two families, on your mother's side, have a long history together, drawn to each other by our nature. Your family are the bearers of light, and my family are its keepers. We are all born with the instinct to protect each other, to preserve the light. I was given you as my guard, in case the light were ever to become present within you. It did, and I wasn't there to witness it. But I am here now, and you must listen to me very carefully. My family has an heirloom that is passed down through the generations, and it is given to us with the purpose of giving it to our guard if they were ever to become the bearer of light. It is enchanted with protection charms that will hold back even the strongest of dark magic. It is necessary for your survival." Emma's eyes widened in panic.  
"Where am I supposed to even begin to find this?!"  
"Calm down Emma, try not to panic. I have entrusted this with the person who I believe is destined to find you. You must open yourself up Emma, and let the light in." As she said these words, she began to fade away, Emma's mind reeling with unanswered questions.

Before she knew it, Emma was back sitting at the library table, her mouth agape. Shaking her head in confusion, she grabbed the book and quickly left the library, hoping to make sense of what she had just witnessed in the privacy of her own room. Just as she was about to round a corner, she felt her body collide with another's, feeling their muscular arms weave around her waist to keep her standing.  
"Why Hello Princess, do you intend to keep on meeting me in inappropriate manners such as this? If so, I think I may need to get a chaperone for my own safety!" The man declared mockingly, his sea blue eyes swimming with mirth.  
"Ha ha Killian. It's not my fault my idiot of a best friend decided that sending you into my bedroom on a Saturday morning was a clever thing to do – she knows I am not a morning person!" Emma replied, teasingly, a smirk growing on her face.  
"Well I have to admit, Ruby can be quite persuasive," Killian chuckled. The smirk quickly dropped from Emma's features.  
"Well she's taken, so don't get any ideas," Emma almost spat out, before standing up straight and rounding the corner she had previously intended to. She heard laughter behind her, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn round, her glaring eyes meeting Killian's mirthful ones.  
"Well well Emma, jealous are we?" He chuckled, one eyebrow raising teasingly. Emma just grunted and spun back on her heel, letting her hair fan over her shoulders in an attempt to hide the blush that revealed that she was, in fact, jealous. She couldn't understand why though. She had only met this man a handful of times, but he already had such a hold on her, it drove her insane. Never before had she even had a slither of interest in a guy, and now all of a sudden Killian Jones had her emotions going haywire. "If it makes you feel better, I hate the way that idiot doorman in the Banquet Hall looks at you," Killian said, his voice almost a whisper. Emma looked over her shoulder to see if he was taunting her, but the small tinge of red on his cheeks answered that for her.  
"It does." She said, the smirk growing again on her face before she finally turned the corner, leaving Killian stood alone in the hallway, wondering how this girl suddenly had him blushing like a nervous schoolboy.

A few days later, Emma was stood in her bedroom, Ruby behind her in a tangle of corset ribbon, pulling Emma's waist in so tight she could almost feel her lungs wheezing at the pressure.  
"Ruby, my lungs need space to breathe!" Emma chuckled breathily.  
"Well, you will thank me once you see how your body looks in this. Killian is not going to know what hit him," She replied, her eyebrows wiggling in mirth. Emma just rolled her eyes, although the slight blush on her cheeks told both of them that she wanted the mysterious naval officer to approve. With one last tug, Ruby tied up Emma's corset and brought her over to stand in front of her large floor-to-ceiling mirror, a triumphant smile on her face. Emma had to admit, she was shocked. Her body had begun developing subtle curves over the last few years, however now she looked like a fully grown woman, the corset hugging every defined curve.

"Wow, thanks Rubes." Emma said, smiling at her best friend in the mirror.  
"No problem Ems, every Princess has to look gorgeous at her birthday ball. Especially the big 1-8!" Emma groaned in response.  
"Please don't remind me, you know how much I hate these things!" Emma had spent the entire day being treated like a Princess – no pun intended. She had been pampered and groomed from head to toe, as well as being showered with gifts, half of which do not even fit in her bedroom. Emma thought back to the pile of presents sat outside her bedroom door waiting for her to take to the local villages tomorrow – Emma knew how lucky she was, and so every birthday made sure to give some of her presents away to some of the children that were not as fortunate as her. Not because she had to, but because she loved seeing the honest gratitude on their faces, which was something hard to find being raised around so many spoilt and rich princes and princesses.

"Yeah yeah I know, but this is a big one Em! And plus, I get tonight off work – best friend duties only," Ruby replied, winking. Emma laughed in response, before looping her arm through Ruby's and exiting her bedroom. When they reached the doors to the Main Hall, Ruby squeezed Emma's hand in encouragement before leaving Emma and entering the hall from a side door. Emma smoothed down her dress nervously, before lifting her eyes, squaring her shoulders and nodded at the two men on the door. Hearing the trumpet call from inside the hall, Emma braced herself as the two large doors either side of her swung open, revealing an elaborately decorated hall full of people. Her parents stood at the front of the crowd, both beaming in pride. Queen Snow practically ran to Emma, enveloping her into her arms.  
"You look stunning Emma." She whispered, her throat tight with tears.  
"Thanks Mom," Emma replied, stepping slowly out her mother's embrace, only to be met with the strong arms of her father.  
"Your mother is right Emma, you look breath-taking." Emma smiled gratefully at her parents, before turning to bow to the crowd, officially commencing the ball. As Emma lifted from her bow, her gaze caught Killian stood a few rows back in the crowd, his eyes drawn angrily towards something behind her. Looking behind her, she saw the doorman Killian mentioned earlier staring directly at her butt. Raising her eyebrow in indignation, she saw the doorman blush furiously at being caught, before he promptly averted his gaze to the wall beside him. Looking back towards Killian, she saw him shaking his head at her, his stormy eyes now filled with laughter. Emma chuckled back in response, her stomach doing little flips at the connection between her and Killian. Looking down, Emma could see a slight hint of the familiar glow peeking through the silk gloves she was wearing. Closing her eyes, she willed her body to relax. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Killian now standing directly in front of her.  
"I told you I hated the way he looked at you," He said, chuckling. "I have to admit, if you hadn't set him straight, I would have been over there introducing his face to my knuckles!" Emma laughed in response. "Well it's good for you that I can take care of myself," She replied with a small smirk.  
"Oh I know, just sometimes it's nice to be your knight in shining armour," He replied, his voice lowering and his gaze becoming more intense. Just as he said those words, music began to fill the hall. "Can I have this dance," He said, holding out his hand for Emma to take. Making sure the gloves were firmly on her hands, she took Killian's hand in acceptance and let him lead her to the dance floor. As they began to dance, more people joined them until the floor was just a sea of dancing. Emma had had years of ballroom training, loving the feeling of freedom when she danced, but Killian's talents almost rivalled hers.  
"So Mr Jones, where did you learn to dance like this?" Emma asked, her eyebrow raised in questioning.  
"Well, when you join the navy, ballroom lessons are a mandatory requirement, in case the need to attend a ball, such as this, were ever to arise. I enjoyed the lessons, and so I carried on past the necessary requirement and began to take classes. I even got so good at one stage, when I was around 17, that I surpassed the teacher and had to teach the class myself! But it's been a good two years now since I have had the chance to dance. I forgot how much I loved it," Killian replied, a wistful smile on his face. Emma nodded, understanding how much dancing can set you free. Their conversation ended, leaving them get lost in the dance. After a while, Emma looked up from where her gaze had been set on Killian's, seeing now that they were the only ones left on the dance floor, everyone stood staring at the couple. A blush began to rise on Emma's cheeks, and Killian, noticing her embarrassment, slowly began to lead the couple to a stop, before bowing at her, kissing the top of her hand over her glove, before leading her off the dancefloor. She saw her mother's inquisitive gaze and Ruby's beaming grin before she exited the big hall and leant against one of the large stone pillars in the hallway. She heard a small cough behind her.  
"Hi," Killian said shyly, his gaze shifting every so often to the ground. "Thank you for the dance by the way, I haven't had the chance to dance with such a talented partner before, so I really enjoyed it," Emma smiled in thanks at his praise, her cheeks tinging with a light blush. Killian took a breath before he straightened up, looking directly into Emma's eyes. "I wanted to know whether you would see me again," Emma forced herself to hold his gaze, her green eyes boring into his blue ones. She made him wait a few moments, before replying.  
"I would like that." She replied, with a small, shy smile. Killian let out a whoosh of air.~  
"Thank gods! If not, that would have been really humiliating" Killian chuckled, before holding out his hand in offering. "Want to show these people what else we've got?" He laughed, one eyebrow raised in question.  
"Now that, I can't refuse!"

**Ahhh, more Killian/Emma developments! Thanks for reading, please share and review! For chapter updates follow me on twitter haler_lovatic :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In celebration of the new OUAT episode today (the CS feels, coffee cups, I can't) I worked really hard to get this chapter up and ready for today, a few days earlier than normal! This is mostly just a fluff chapter, so please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - The Little Girl

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on with Killian?" Queen Snow asked, meeting her daughter's eyes in the mirror. Emma froze for a second, dropping her eyes to where her hands were folded in her lap. She could see the tips of her fingers beginning to glow slightly. Willing her body to calm down, she looked back up into the mirror, watching her mother who was currently plaiting Emma's long blonde tresses.  
"What do you mean?" Emma replied, attempting, but failing miserably, to act nonchalant.  
"Oh come on, I saw the way you two acted together last night, you barely looked away from each other all night!" Her mother said, a teasing smile on her face. Emma blushed deeply in response, the topic of boys something she was not familiar discussing with her mother.  
"We've only met a few times, it's nothing serious…" Queen Snow let out a chuckle behind her,  
"You sound exactly like me after I met your father," Snow smiled wistfully.  
"Oh my god, you're so embarrassing!" Emma said, putting her head in her hands. Snow let out a loud laugh at Emma's embarrassment.  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop with the embarrassing 'Mom talk', I'll leave you be" She chuckled, "Breakfast is in 10 minutes, I'll meet you in the Banquet Hall," She said, before kissing Emma on the cheek and leaving the bedroom.

Once her mother left, Emma let her hands rest gently on the dressing table in front of her, her gaze settling on her still glowing fingertips. Focusing her mind, she felt the familiar light return to her fingers, feeling the energy flow through her veins. Emma had been questioning this glowing for the past week or so, and slowly, she began to understand it's potential. Hovering her hand over her hairbrush tentatively, she allowed the light to wash over the object, and before she knew it, the hairbrush was levitating right in front of her eyes. She moved her hands to the left slowly, watching in awe as the object followed in response. Twisting her hand, she saw the hairbrush do the same, obeying Emma's every wish. After a few minutes of experimenting, Emma became more confident allowing the magic to surge more strongly through her. She stood up, flicking her wrist left and right as the hairbrush danced in the air from every corner of the bedroom. Emma brought the object forward, until it was hovering right in front of her. With a clench of her fist, the hairbrush exploded into dust, its remains falling to the floor, causing Emma to jump in shock. Before she had time to evaluate it, a knock sounded at her door, alerting Emma it was time for breakfast.

"Emma, the royal carriages are ready to take you to the local villages straight after breakfast." King David said, smiling proudly at his daughter. The table was much fuller than usual, with many of the guests from the ball last night joining the royal family, Killian being one of them.  
"What business do you have in the villages Princess Emma?" Liam asked politely, trying to make conversation with the girl sat opposite him. Killian's interest piqued at his question, intrigued to know the answer himself.  
"Well, when I turned 8 years old, I began to realise that on my birthday I received a lot more presents that I actually needed, although of course I appreciate every single one," Emma said, adding the last part in hastily, not wanting to offend any of the people at the table, many of whom were the providers of said gifts. "It was also in that year when I began touring the local towns with mother, and I became aware of how privileged I was. The morning after my birthday, I asked mother if I could go out into some of the local villages and give some of my presents away to the children. Of course, she agreed, and from then on it sort of became tradition. Every single year, the day after my birthday, I go out into all the local towns and give away some of my presents to the local children. It's my way of saying thank you to our kingdom's people, I guess." Emma explained, smiling shyly.

"That is a wonderful endeavour Princess, and one I can assure you is not very common among royalty of your age or stature. You should be very proud." Liam answered, a warm smile on his face. Emma smiled kindly in return.

Killian was amazed at the selflessness of the beautiful woman sat beside him. Gently, he let his hand graze hers where it rested on the bench between them. Emma jumped slightly in surprise, but quickly relaxed, remembering she had worn her gloves to breakfast. Killian, feeling Emma calm beside him, slowly intertwined his fingers with hers, until their hands lay firmly clasped together in between them on the bench. Emma looked at Killian from out the corner of her eyes to find him looking at her in awe. Blushing profusely, she looked down at her lap.  
"That is an amazing thing you do Emma." Killian said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper.  
"Thank you Killian." Emma felt Killian fidget nervously beside her. There were a few moments of silence before Killian nervously asked,  
"So, do you usually go out with the guards or…" He asked, trying to act nonchalant. The corner of Emma's mouth rose in a smile, knowing where he was going. Wanting to see him squirm, she continued on as if she hadn't noticed.  
"No, I usually go alone. I am not at risk in the villages close the castle, so no chaperone is required." She replied, waiting to see if he would continue. After a few moments of silence, she concluded that he had given up. Dropping her shoulders slightly in disappointment, she turned her attention back to her plate of food, reaching for her fork when she heard him practically burst out.  
"Would you mind if I joined you?" His question came out a lot louder than he obviously intended, causing some of the people around them to pause their conversations to look at him, one of these being her mother. With a knowing smile, she chuckled softly and returned back to the conversation she was having. Killian blushed furiously, something that was becoming increasingly more common as his nerves around Emma grew. Seeing his embarrassment, Emma squeezed his hand that was still wrapped around hers.  
"Of course."

Emma could feel herself become more and more excited as the carriage drew closer to the first village. Killian could sense it too, smiling at the way the Princess continued to surprise him. As soon as the carriage came to a stop, Emma swung the door open and was immediately met by swarms of children, all screaming "Princess Emma!" happily at the top of their lungs. Leading the crowd towards the centre of the village square, Emma sat down in the chair already placed there and began to meet all the children, talking to them for a few minutes before reaching inside the crate containing presents, hand selecting one for every child. After around one hour, Emma was ready to leave to visit the next village. The same process ensued, with Emma being greeted with squeals of delight, before sitting down to chat to every child.

After visiting 5 villages, Emma and Killian had arrived at the last one, the sun beginning to set. As Emma made her way through the throngs of children, Killian was amazed at how she never seemed to bore. She interacted with every child animatedly, her actions going far beyond that required of a Princess. Killian was stood on the side lines watching Emma, when he felt a tugging at his trouser leg. Looking down, his gaze fell upon a small girl, maybe 7 years old, her big brown eyes staring up at him.  
"Do you like the Princess?" The small girl asked, her innocent eyes wide in question. Killian chuckled at her bluntness, crouching down so he was at the same level with the little girl.  
"Who's asking?" He questioned playfully. The little girl stood in front of him, hands on her hips.  
"Milah. Now stop avoiding my question!" She said sternly, a small frown on her forehead.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Milah, my name is Killian. And as for your question, doesn't everyone like the Princess?" Milah huffed, rolling her eyes.  
"Duh, she is the best Princess ever! But I mean do you _like_ her?" She replied, putting emphasis on the word like whilst staring at Killian intently. Killian had to laugh internally at the insistence of the girl; she reminded him of what a young Emma was probably like.  
"She is a very nice girl, we get on well," Killian answered diplomatically. Milah sighed in frustration yet again. "Yes, okay I do like her!" He relented, sighing dramatically. This had the desired effect, causing the little girl to burst into laughter. When the little girl had composed herself again, Killian asked her how she had known he liked her.  
"You look at her the way King David looks at Snow White." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Plus, I really want to see a royal wedding, so you can now marry Princess Emma!" She squealed. Killian nearly choked at the girl's words.

Looking over at Emma, he saw her stood talking with a group of the local women, a baby resting on her hip. Looking at her so at ease, he couldn't help but appreciate how stunning she was. "You're doing it again!" Milah sang, giggling. Killian chuckled at her antics, turning his attention back to the little girl. "So, what did Princess Emma give you as a present?" He asked. She blushed in response, looking down and kicking the dirt on the ground nervously. "I was too shy to talk to her…" Milah said quietly, still looking down at the ground. All of a sudden she saw a hand reach out in front of her. Looking up, she saw it was Killian, offering her his hand. "Let's go and find you a present!" Grabbing his hand, he led her over to the big crate that had a few toys left in the bottom. Looking over at Emma, he gestured towards the crate in question. Looking up from the conversation, she nodded, a warm smile on her face. Dropping Milah's hand, he reached inside the crate, rummaging around, before he found a soft plush toy shaped like a boat. Giving the toy to her, she looked up at him questioningly.  
"A boat?" She asked, not disappointed, just curious.  
"Can't you guess…?" He replied. She pursed her lips in concentration, before shaking her head. Killian reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out his navy badge.  
"I am a naval officer, so that means I work on boats all the time. Whenever you see this boat, you'll think of me." Killian explained. Milah pondered this thought for a few moments, before breaking out into a big smile.  
"I love it, thank you!" She said, flinging herself into his arms. The movement caught Emma's eye, and after politely dismissing herself from the conversation, she walked over, just as the two separated. The little girl looked up at Emma and blushed furiously. Killian chuckled softly.  
"Emma, this is my friend Milah. She wanted to say Hello earlier, but was a little bit too shy." Killian explained. Emma crouched down beside Killian, before holding out her glove-covered hand to the small girl.  
"It's nice to meet you Milah, my name is Emma." She said gently. The little girl reached out and tentatively shook Emma's hand.  
"Nice to meet you too." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Sorry for taking Killian away from you, but we have to head home. It's getting late." Milah's embarrassment fading as she smiled slyly at Killian, remembering his previous admission.  
"It's okay, I don't mind," She replied, smiling sweetly at Emma. Killian chuckled before standing up, brushing off his trousers. Reaching down, he helped Emma stand, still not used to the feeling of her small hand perfectly intertwined in his.  
"I'll see you again, okay Milah?"  
"See ya, and thanks for the boat Killy!" She said, waving at the pair happily before turning to skip away.

The two began to walk towards the royal carriage, saying goodbye to the small groups of people still left in the village centre. Once they were in the carriage and on their way home, Emma chuckled softly at the memory of the little girl.  
"What?" Killian asked, confusedly.  
"Oh its nothing, just remembering something funny…Killy" Emma said, keeping a straight face until the last word, where she burst into laughter. Killian groaned in embarrassment, before joining in with Emma's infectious laughter. Killian didn't mind being laughed at, so long as the laughter was coming from the beautiful Princess sat across from him. He would never tire of hearing her laugh. After his talk today with Milah, Killian was resolved. He would make Emma fall in love with him, even if it was the last thing he did.

**A/N: I know some people hate Milah being included in CS/LD fanfics, but how can you hate such a cute little girl?! Anyway, sorry if you're not a fan, but I wanted to include her anyway. Please share and review, and if you want chapter updates follow me on twitter HALER_LOVATIC - let me know if my fanfic sent you there and I will give you a follow back! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, I am sooo sorry about the late upload, I just did not have the time to write last week - school is crazy at the minute! Anyway, here is the newest chapter, and I think it was worth the wait ;) Please share and review, I love seeing what you guys think and if you have any ideas about where you would like the story to go or even any questions, please leave a review and I will reply. Feel free to follow me on twitter also, haler_lovatic - if you tell me fanfiction sent you here, I will be sure to follow you back :)**

Chapter 6 - The Boat Trip

Emma found herself back in the palace library, scouring through the book that she had found a couple of weeks previously. After discovering that the book would no longer transport her to her guardian woman, she realised that its pages were now full of information that was not there previously. The only thing was, the words were not in her language, but in an unfamiliar tongue not spoken by her people. She had been sat at the table for nearly an hour, researching every language known to man in every linguistic book in the library, but she had drawn a blank. Emma sighed, slamming her hand down on the book in frustration. All of a sudden, the symbols changed shape, being translated into her own language. Lifting her hand in surprise, the words merged back into symbols, becoming illegible once more. Pressing her fingertips to the page softly, the same thing happened again, the information becoming clear as day. Resting her palm flat against the page, Emma began to read. The page was titled _'Element Number One: Earth', _with pictures of ordinary objects floating in mid-air.

_'The Earth element gives the possessor of light the power to influence and manipulate ordinary objects. In order to do this, the possessor must connect with this object, focusing their energy on it. The earth will assist, giving the possessor the strength to manipulate said object into complying with the will of the possessor. This power is also known as 'telekinesis'.'_

Emma gasped, realising now that she had already done this with the hairbrush in her bedroom. Focusing her attention on the book in front of her, Emma allowed her energy to encompass its pages, before forcing the book to float in the air. Emma felt the surge of energy flow through her, realising now that this energy was coming from the atmosphere around her, the ground humming.  
"Hello, Earth." At her acknowledgement, the power flowed through her at an even stronger rate, the books around her one by one beginning to float. Before she knew it, almost every book in the library had risen from their places on the shelves to float in the air. Laughing in amazement, Emma moved her hands up and down, watching in awe as every single book complied. Slowly, she withdrew her power, and the books began to return to their homes on the shelves.

Just as she was about to let the book in front of her down, a knock sounded at the library door. Jumping in surprise, the book dropped to the table with a slam. At the sound, the person on the other side of the door opened it, peering inside. Emma's eyes met the familiar blue ones, smiling in greeting.

"Hey Killian, what's up?"  
"Not much, I just wanted to come and ask you something, your mother said I would find you in here," He smiled, turning to close the door behind him. As he did so, Emma quickly reached for the book in front of her, shoving it in the closest space so he wouldn't see it. "Reading anything interesting?" He asked, turning back around to see her.  
"Not really, I was just looking around to see if a new book would catch my eye. Nothing so far," She said, shrugging it off. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Killian began walking up to Emma, a determined look on his face.  
"I have been requested by your father to take a day trip out on the waters, to see if there are any possible enemy ships coming towards the kingdom. It is just a routine check, and should only be until around dusk. I asked your father for his permission for you to join me, and he agreed. Obviously, it is up to you, but I would very much like you to accompany me. Sitting around on a boat for hours can get quite boring without anyone to talk to," He said, chuckling. She could see the hint of insecurity and nerves behind his confidence.  
"I haven't been on the seas for a few years now, I would love to join you," She replied, smiling.  
"Great, we will leave just before 11am, so that gives you around an hour to prepare. I will see you then." He said, before leaning in to kiss Emma gently on her cheek. Emma froze in shock, feeling the familiar energy begin to surge through her body. Thankfully, Killian had turned around and was just about to leave the room. Willing her body to hold off, she held her breath, watching as Killian reached for the handle, opened the door, and left the library. Breathing out in relief, she felt and saw her body expel a burst of white light, the pages of the books fanning in the gust of wind that accompanied it. Collapsing to her knees in exertion, Emma willed her body to relax. Placing her hands on the floor, she felt the energy flow out of her fingers and into the earth, breathing calmly as she felt the remaining traces leave her body and seep into the ground.  
"Thank you Earth." She said, feeling the ground beneath her hum in acknowledgement. She really had to get a grip on these powers.

"So Captain, where to first?" Emma said playfully, leaning casually against the bow of the boat. To her surprise, they did not set sail on a naval ship, but instead the small boat she had seen Killian on the first day they met. _The Jolly Roger._ The boat was small, but well cared for, its decks sparkling as if they were brand new. Killian had informed her that this was his family's boat, and that the King had thought it was wiser to use it as it was less obvious to any oncoming enemies. The pair had just set sail, Killian stood at the helm steering.  
"Your father said to head north from the palace, so we will head in that direction and pick a good place to drop the anchor. We will take watch from there." Emma nodded, turning around to face the open seas, feeling the wind flow through her hair. Closing her eyes in peace, she revelled in the calm.

It had been so long since she had been off land, forgetting the comforting feeling of a boat rocking gently beneath her, the wind stroking her hair, the water protecting her like a blanket. Opening her eyes, Emma looked down to see that her hands that gripped the edge of the boat were glowing softly. Looking towards the sea, she saw that its waters close to the boat were glowing softly too. To an unassuming eye, it would just look like the sun reflecting on the water, but Emma could feel the familiar hum of energy through her body. _This must be another element, _Emma thought, musing to herself.  
"Hello Water." She whispered, laughing softly as she saw the waves jump higher up the side of the ship, the beads of water shining bright with energy.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Killian asked, shouting slightly from where he stood by the helm. Guiding her power back into the water, Emma felt her body relax and regain control. She shook her head, smiling reassuringly at him. His answering smile almost took Emma's breath away; his bright, blue eyes were so familiar, but she couldn't place where from. Turning back to the open seas, she let her mind wander, his blue orbs finding their way into her daydreams.

The sun was beginning to set, and Emma and Killian were sat on a blanket above deck, eating the picnic dinner Killian had asked the kitchen to prepare for them for their departure.  
"So, what made you want to join the navy?" Emma asked, her gaze drifting from the setting sun to Killian's profile.  
"It wasn't really a conscious decision, I suppose. My brother and I, him 15 years old and myself 9, had recently lost our parents, and needed to find shelter. We had decided to just travel from town to town until we found a place that we liked, and then we would settle. We were on the docks one day, and saw a naval fleet enter the port. Liam, being Liam, walked up to one of the ships, told the Captain that we needed safe passage to the neighbouring town, and that we would be happy to do our part on the ship for the duration of our journey. From that day on, we knew we were destined to be sailors." Killian smiled softly at the memory, still appreciating his brother's decision to this day.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, I'm sure they were wonderful people." She said, reaching across the blanket to hold his hand softly. Emma cheered internally at the control she now had over her power, keeping the glow well restrained.  
"My mother, yes. My father, not so much. After my mother's passing, he couldn't cope, leaving Liam and I to fend for ourselves. Thinking back now, it was probably the best thing he could do for us – we found our calling for the seas through his abandonment – but at the time it was difficult to deal with. But I had Liam, and that was all I needed."  
"He sounds like an amazing brother," Emma said.  
"That he is." Killian replied. The breeze picked up softly, blowing strands of hair out of Emma's bun. Killian leaned forward slowly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Emma's ear before resting his palm on her cheek tenderly. Without realising, Emma had begun to lean forward also, until their lips were inches away from touching. Leaning in closer, she could feel his breath fan across her face. Tilting her head, their lips were about to touch.

_BANG!_

The pair jumped apart, scrambling to stand up. Looking out onto the now darkening horizon, Emma saw the flapping of deep purple sails in the distance.  
"It's the Evil Queen!" She shouted, turning to Killian in panic. He ran over to the edge of the boat, frantically pulling at the rope of the anchor to free them. Hauling the anchor inside the boat, he ran over to the helm, trying to turn the boat around and away from the oncoming bombs of Regina's ships.  
"The tides aren't strong enough, we're struggling to move!" He shouted, panic etched on his features. Emma ran to the bow of the boat, watching in fear as the ships closed in on them at an unnatural speed.  
"I think the ships are enchanted!" She said, turning round to see Killian still fighting to steer them away from the oncoming danger. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Planting her feet firmly on the deck, Emma closed her eyes, stretching her palms out towards the sea.  
"Water, assist me." She felt the waves around the boat begin to stir, guiding the boat in the direction Emma wanted. Letting the energy flow through her body more freely, she felt the boat pick up pace. She could feel the wind rushing through her hair, the sprays of water hitting her face, the exhilaration of the energy rushing through her. Opening her eyes, she could see that they were nearing the Palace now, the Evil Queen's ships gone from their view. With the help of the water, she guided the Jolly Roger into its normal place in the port.

Turning around, she laughed in pure exultation at what she had just achieved. She was met by Killian staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and awe. As if broken from a trance, Killian moved from his place at the helm, walking towards Emma with a fierce look of determination. Grabbing her round the waist, he slammed his lips to hers. Recovering quickly from her surprise, Emma responded to his touch, meeting his lips with equal intensity. Wrapping her arms round his shoulders, her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Breaking their kiss, they both let out shuddering breaths.

"That was –"  
" – Emma, you're glowing!" Killian exclaimed, interrupting what Emma was about to say. Looking at her hands in shock, she saw her entire body was glowing. Looking up at Killian in panic, she untangled her limbs from where they had been wrapped around him.  
"I – uh – I have to go!" She stuttered, before running off the boat, not stopping until she reached the Palace up ahead. Killian was left standing alone on the deck of the Jolly Roger, mouth still agape in awe. Suddenly, his mother's words clicked in his head. _The one that shines the brightest.  
_"It's Emma!"

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please share and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you for reading, please REVIEW and SHARE!**

**Chapter 7 - An Old Friend**

Emma did not look back until she was safely inside the castle. Stopping to take a breath, she leant against the stone wall for support. Just as she did so, her father rounded the corner.

"Emma, honey, is everything alright?" He said, rushing up to take her small frame into his arms. Emma shook her head, the panic clear on her face.  
"Evil Queen. Ships. Attack. Close." Emma tried to explain, but she was so out of breath and in shock that she could barely speak. Her father's demeanour changed at her words.  
"She's coming." He stated. He squeezed Emma softly, before letting her go. Turning around, he addressed all the guards within the vicinity.  
"Guards, on the defensive! The Kingdom is under attack by the Evil Queen's Navy. Round up all of our best sailors and have them at sea within the hour. For our soldiers on land, stand at attention ready for battle. We are officially at war!"

Emma struggled to make her way through the now-crowded hallways, bumping into the hordes of soldiers preparing for battle. Finally, she was able to break through the crowds of people and found her way into the library once more. Running over to the bookshelf, she grabbed the book she had left there that morning. Resting her fingertips against the page, she saw the words begin to appear. _'Element Number Two: Water'. _

_'The Water Element allows the emotions of the possessor of light to transfer into all aqueous substances. To connect with Water, the same steps must be applied as learnt in '_Element One: Earth',_ linking the energy of both the element and the possessor. When the possessor of light connects with this element, the emotions they are feeling will be reflected in the actions of the water, for example, happiness is likely to make the water jump up and shine. Whilst this may seem like a harmless element, Water has the power to cause great destruction if not handled correctly. When the possessor of light feels threatened or frightened, Water reflects these emotions and protects the possessor. If the emotions of the possessor become out of control, so does Water. Handle this with care.'_

Emma was not surprised by this, seeing the results only a short while ago. Wanting to experiment further, she walked to the large bay window of the library. Looking outside, she could see the throngs of soldiers gathering outside the palace walls. Looking away, she focused her attention on the small pond just below the window.

"Hello, Water." At her acknowledgement, the water in the pond began to glisten with energy. Making sure she kept a firm grip on her emotions, she watched as the water slowly circled in the pond, waiting to follow her instruction. Allowing her fear to creep in, she saw the small circles turn into whirlpools, the water slowly rising from within the pond. Looking up, she saw Killian stood at the gate of the palace, watching her and the pond in awe. Her shock caught Water off guard, and all of a sudden the pond water exploded, the beads of water ricocheting as the collided with the windows of the palace. She heard a gasp from behind her. Spinning around, she came face to face with the startled eyes of her mother.

"Emma…" She began, staring at her daughter in shock. Emma opened her mouth, ready to give her Mum an excuse for the exploding water, but Snow just reached forward and embraced her. "It's you!" Emma pulled back from the hug, staring at her mother in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" Snow took Emma's hand and led her to the table closest to them, which happened to be the one with the book on it. "Oh! I haven't seen this book since I was a little girl!" Snow exclaimed. "It's a shame it's in another language." She said, stroking her fingers along the edges of the book.  
"It's not…for me I mean." At Emma's admission, Snow breathed a sigh of relief. "What does this mean, mother?"  
"It means the light has chosen you," She said, smiling soothingly at her daughter. "This hasn't occurred since my great grandmother. Our family's destiny is to protect this realm with light, and every few generations, the light will choose another descendant to take its magic, when it feels it is necessary. Emma, you're the saviour of our realm." Snow explained. "Honestly, since my great grandmother's passing, the light had not been mentioned and this book had disappeared, so our family forgot. But the light did not. Emma, I think it has chosen you to protect us against darkness."  
"To protect us against the Evil Queen?" Emma asked. Snow nodded, a small frown forming in between her eyebrows.  
"The Queen has not always been evil. When I was a child, after my mother's passing she was the one who picked up the pieces of my shattered heart and made it whole again. I truly loved her. But one day, her mother came to visit and everything changed. Her heart, that was once pure, became blackened by her mother's presence. It was never the same again." Emma watched as a small tear trickled down her mother's face. Reaching forward, she softly wiped it from her cheek. Snow lifted up her hand and held Emma's palm against her cheek comfortingly.  
"Do you think there is still good inside of her?" Emma questioned.  
"I know there is still good in her." Snow replied.

Killian watched at the curtains were drawn, hiding Emma from his view. Looking down at his palm, he saw his mother's necklace pulsing with white light. He knew now that his mother had intended for him to find Emma and to give her this necklace, but for what purpose he was unsure. Closing his fingers around it, he placed it in his front pocket for protection, intent on giving it to Emma as soon as possible. For now though, he had orders to be at sea, defending his Kingdom. As he made his way on deck, he fought through the throngs of soldiers, both of land and sea, to reach the naval ship and his brother manned. Just as he was about to board the ship, he felt a tight grip on his soldier. Turning, he became face to face with King David himself.  
"Keep safe Officer Jones. My daughter cares deeply for you, whether she admits it or not, and I would hate to see her heart broken." He said sincerely. Killian knew what he was saying.  
"I care for her deeply too, your Highness. I will be back in good health, I assure you."  
"I will hold you to that, Officer," The King replied, smiling warmly.

Emma and Snow had been sat at the table for a while now, with Snow filling Emma in on the family history she knew in regards to the light.

"What I remember most vividly from my great grandmother was how much of her power came from her guardian, the keeper of light." Snow said.  
"Her guardian?"  
"Yes. Our family is linked by nature with another family. We are the bearers of light, and they are the keepers. Every generation, a pairing is made between the families in order to preserve and protect the light, if it were ever to come to fruition within someone from our family. This pairing can be one of love or of friendship, whatever the light decides. Like soulmates. For my great grandmother, it was friendship. She met her guardian as a child, playing in the castle." Snow explained.  
"How did she know she was her guardian?" Emma asked, curiously.  
"According to my great grandmother, her guardian was wearing a necklace. It was a family heirloom that the keepers of the light passed down between the generations. When the two girls played together, her necklace began to shine. The girls were obviously confused, so they went to speak to their mothers, who told them that the light had chosen them to protect it. The necklace acts as a promise from the keeper to the bearer; it is a symbol of the protection the pairing share, and when can keep the possessor of light protected even when their guardian isn't there. From that day on, they were inseparable. My great grandmother didn't remove the necklace until the day she died. Then, the necklace was given back to the family of the keepers, waiting to be given to the next possessor of light."

A key piece of information just clicked into place.  
"I have met my guardian." Emma said, her sadness evident in her voice.  
"Emma, why are you upset? That's amazing, who are they?!" Snow said with excitement.  
"She's dead." At this statement, Snow's demeanour changed dramatically.  
"How can you be sure?"  
"I met her, when I opened this book. She had left me a message or something, telling me about the light and the heirloom and everything. I just didn't realise it meant so much until now."  
"What did she look like? What did she say about the heirloom?" Snow questioned.  
"She was tall, brunette, with bright blue eyes. She said she had intrusted it with the person she believes is 'destined to find me', whatever that means…" Emma said, trailing off. Everything was just a big blur of confusion.

Emma noticed that her mother had not spoken. Looking up, Snow was sat staring into the distance.  
"Mother?" Emma asked, reaching forward to touch Snow's arm gently.  
"Aeslin." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Your guardian's name was Aeslin." Emma looked up surprise.  
"What? How do you know?" She questioned.  
"I don't know why it took me so long to realise. She never took off that necklace!" Snow said, chuckling softly to herself as tears ran slowly down her cheeks. Wiping them away, Snow met Emma's eyes.

"As a child, I became close friends with a girl named Aeslin. Her mother was my mother's best friend, and so naturally, we spent a lot of time together. As we grew older, we grew closer and closer, never leaving each other's side. When my mother died, her mother took it badly, and found it difficult to spend time in the castle with all of the memories, so we spent less time together. Despite that, we still sent letters every single week, telling each other even the minutest of details. We were like sisters." Snow said, smiling wistfully. "She became pregnant, having two sons. Shortly after her second pregnancy, I found out I was having you. We were over the moon. We would share stories of our pregnancies, and then big milestones, like the first step, the first word, everything. We spoke about meeting again, but she lived so far away now, it was so difficult. One day, before your 8th birthday, the letter didn't turn up. Confused, I thought it was just a problem with the mail system, but when weeks went by without any news, I feared the worst. Now, 10 years later, I finally have the confirmation that my best friend is dead." Snow said, her words turning to sobs by the end. Emma stroked her mother's back comfortingly.

"How can you be so sure it is her?" Emma asked quietly.  
"She wore the same necklace my great grandmother wore. As a child, I just thought it was a coincidence, but now I know."  
"Do you know anything more about what happened to her children? The two boys you mentioned?" Snow shook her head, frowning.  
"Truth be told, I can barely remember their names. It's been over 10 years since I even let myself think about her. I did keep the letters though." As she said this, Snow stood up and walked to a small cupboard in the corner of the library. Reaching into the bottom draw, she pulled out a stack of worn letters. Walking back over to the table, she sat down, untied the string that held them together, and opened up the top letter. Reading the first few lines, her eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
"I can't believe this." She said, reading through the lines again to make sure.  
"What? What did you find?" Emma questioned.  
"Her sons' names."  
"Yes…what are they?" Emma said, confused as to why her mother was reacting so strangely.  
"Emma, you won't believe this…their names are Liam and Killian…Liam and Killian Jones."

**Eeek! I hope you like the way the story is going, all your comments/questions are greatly appreciated, so please REVIEW! :) **


End file.
